


Just the Sunshine Of Our Life

by seokerforyou



Series: hey, i can write long ones too! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Basketball Star Mingyu, Brainiac Wonwoo, Domestic Fluff, I tried fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, both mingyu and wonwoo whipped, seokmin is innocent, singer seokmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokerforyou/pseuds/seokerforyou
Summary: Imagine having the hottest, popular and handsome athletic Kim Mingyu and the smartest, most chic, brainiac Jeon Wonwoo falling head over heels for the new ordinary boy.(will probably update rating depending on where i take this)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: hey, i can write long ones too! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135574
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist, i wanted a seokwoo and seokgyu fic so i did it in one
> 
> also, i just think meanie falling in love with seokmin is p e r f e c t
> 
> feedback is appreciated! enjoy uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin finds that he doesn't mind a new school.

University, a place where students who aspire to have a future and help achieve their dreams by coping towards the torturous hours of the day with professors who manipulatively convince you that all of this hard work will soon pay off. It wasn't an easy life to anyone who's not dedicated or as hardworking and willing to get into any college. Those who stand out and excel in their own departments like academics and athletes have the higher payroll to be admitted into their designated collegial works. 

Seoul University, a place where two inhabitants attend that has made its name known because of these two students.

Kim Mingyu, 23, 3rd year in the Athletics Department, known among the crowd of boys and girls for being the mascot of an athlete. He's got it all, from his looks, to his body proportions, with an astonishing height advantage that guys despise over and have girls falling head over heels for him. The bonus factors is that Mingyu is one of the nicest and flirtatious people in all throughout. His personality is very easy to fall for with a tooth-rotting smile that can capture anyone's heart whoever sees it. Overall, he's the destined University sweetheart and whoever gets this all-in-one pack of a guy is a lucky son of a bitch. Not to mention, Mingyu volunteers at recreational centers for children who want to learn sports and the bastard can cook a whopping ass meal.

Jeon Wonwoo, 24, 4th year in the English Department, known for being one of the intellectual icons for the university. Casually has a book or two around with him wherever he goes. With round glasses and a pretty sculpted face, Wonwoo has the looks that makes people swoon over him too. He may be the top nerd of the university, but he's got his looks cut out for him. Averaging of a 4.0 GPA and always ending his year with overfilled credentials with professors praising the young intellect and wishing him the best of luck after university. He's stoic and serious whenever needed but once you break down his shells of awkward social contact, Wonwoo is a person who's nice to talk to for long periods of time. Book club president, always dressed well-mannered for the occasion, oh, and it's been heard he's a pro gamer too from the mentions of his colleagues.

Without these two role models, their university wouldn't have been known to have such attractive and intellectual students. Just over the past year, over 5000 students had wanted to enter this university and took entrance exams, just to see Mingyu and Wonwoo at their full glory, walking around the halls, in the gymnasiums, Wonwoo being in the library. 

Although, one person didn't even bother to listen to the rumors of these two. 

Lee Seokmin, 23, 3rd year in Music Theory, who just moved to Seoul recently, and needed to go back to university so that his credentials can be passed on. Seokmin was just an ordinary university student, struggling to even pass some of his courses, if not that his Music Theory classes were what kept him from being dismissed from his university life. Having ramen packs for his lunch and dinner, take outs sometimes if he felt lucky to have even made money but now that he's moved to Seoul, he needed a job fast. 

Seokmin luckily had a friend in Seoul already living in one of the dorms for university students and had asked inwardly if they had space for him. That friend being Boo Seungkwan, a classmate and best friend of his for god knows how long. Seungkwan happily obliged on him staying and didn't had to worry about paying rent as long as he found a job first.   
  
"Seokmin, did you apply to Seoul University yet?" Seungkwan said, chilling on his bed. Seokmin looked up from his laptop, still trying to find a job.   
  
"I already did. Why?" He asked back.   
  
"So many students wanna get in. Because of those two..." Seungkwan mumbled. Seokmin shrugged it, focused on finding a job.  
  
He scored a job soon at the university's library, for late night shift workers. Seokmin was enthralled, not having to worry about making money now as he can make it while attending his university. Over the counter isn't so bad. At least he'll also be able to use the library's books and study for his own courses too.  
  
"Hey Seokmin, what take-out do you want tonight?" Seungkwan called him, Seokmin shrugged again, gesturing that anything is fine.

It's a new day and classes are upon them. Seokmin and Seungkwan waking up early as of 5 am to even prepare themselves. Mostly because Seokmin is still unbeknownst what is located in the campus and that he asked Seungkwan to take him on a tour, find his classes for him etc. It was all going good, them just walking around, feeling the autumn chill breeze when a car pulls up onto the campus' parking lot, looking real expensive, the colour red couldn't have looked so red before.

All of a sudden, a group of students raced up to the car, startling Seokmin. He points it out to Seungkwan and he just sighs.

'"That's Kim Mingyu. Reasons as to why some students wanted to attend Seoul University is mostly because of him." Seungkwan gives a glare at the crowd, when they were having such a peaceful and relaxing morning. Seokmin just looks at the group, still waiting for this Kim Mingyu person to get out of his car.  
  
The bell rings suddenly, the starting of classes for the new semester alerts them. Without paying the group more attention, Seungkwan bids Seokmin farewell until their Music Theory. Seokmin beelines for his Psych 104, not wanting to be late. 'What a weird campus.'  
  
Seokmin finds his class, sees a bunch of colleagues and wonders who he'd meet. Not wanting to seem like a bystander, he just takes an empty seat on the front of the class, and waits for the professor. Everyone seems to know everyone pretty well, the conversation around him is all about what they had done throughout their break and what courses they took, all the university talk and stuff. He looks to his right, and tries to introduce himself to the person with the mullet hair, clothes looking quite stylish for his taste.  
  
"Hey! I'm Lee Seokmin, 3rd year of Music Theory!" He politely greeted, showing his signature eyesmile.  
  
Mullet guy looks at him and greets him back. "Xu Minghao, also 3rd year, major in Theatre and Performance Arts." He smiles belatedly.   
  
"Oh, same age? We can be great friends!" Seokmin enthused. "I actually just transferred here and I'm trying to not have an awkward tension whenever I'm in this class by not knowing anyone."   
  
"Oh? That's interesting. I also just transferred here, I'm from China. Been in Korea for a while now." The small talk ensues, until their professor walks in.  
  
"Alright everyone, settle down. Welcome back to Psych 104. I assume you've all acquainted yourselves with your peers. It's time to look at the criteria for this course this year..." The professor continued to talk.  
  
In a swift move, the door had swung open and was greeted by a student, panting as if he looked like he ran here. Raven-coloured hair, glasses that look real cute on him, grey suited coat that perfectly framed his broad shoulders. Everyone in Seokmin's class started to mutter at the student for the sudden interruption.   
  
"I-I'm so sorry... I was up all night studying." A deep calloused voice spoke, quite intriguing to listen to.  
  
"You always do this at the beginning of a new semester Wonwoo-ssi. Please take a seat. You should be grateful that you're favoured with an intellect that no one has." The professor spoke to him. Wonwoo bowed his way to excuse his tardiness, finding a seat at the back of the class. 'What class act excuse... But why did the teacher praise him?' Seokmin wondered that for the rest of their class time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seokmin should've really expected Psych to be a boring class, almost dozing off if not for his new friend, Minghao, keeping him awake.   
  
"Why'd you take Psych if you knew its boring?" Minghao asked, the latter two exiting their class and prepping for their next ones.   
  
"You see, I'm in dire lack of credits for this year. I swear if I could take another Music Theory class, I would if I can. But I can't..." Seokmin said. The two of them had actually similar courses throughout the whole day except the one missing class of Music Theory.   
  
An idea popped up to Minghao, "you know, we have Vocal classes too right? Why didn't you take them?" Minghao looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"Wait, how'd you know I even sing?" He looked bewildered.   
  
"Oh, I stalked your insta. You know its not so common of a name. Also, you have a voice, use that to win over some credits."   
  
"Wow, we just met for an hour and you already go stalking me. Also, thanks." Seokmin forgot he uploaded covers of himself on his insta. And why didn't he think of Vocal class? It's perfect, an easy credit course, and he can get to sing. Minghao pats him in assurance that he'll do great.  
  
"Oh yeah, do you know anything about Kim Mingyu?" Seokmin remembered from the morning incident. That still stuck to his mind, as well as that Wonwoo guy.   
  
"Hm? You don't know? Oh right, you just transferred." Minghao fumbles for his phone. Opening his insta app to search for Kim Mingyu. He gives his phone to Seokmin and lets him inspect it for himself. To his own bewilderment, Seokmin was... shocked and terrified.

  
  
The reasons to his expressions as follows:

  
  
1) This Kim Mingyu fella has... a shit ton of followers and posts quite a lot of pics. And most of the pics is himself posing with whatever scenario is happening on the background.

2) Holy fuck he looks like a dream come true. The pics looked like God himself put a filter to prettify and accentuate Mingyu's tall posture and make him look even more attractive than before. TLDR; He's fucking hot and should be illegal for looking like that.

3) This guy attends the same living, breathing, studying place as Seokmin does and he is pretty much bewildered still. 

4) Mingyu looks so expensive and knows how to dress himself. No wonder for the car he just came in with this morning. He has a fashion style that pars with Minghao. 

5) He has a pet dog! Seokmin has one too! And his name is Aji! What a cute fluffball! 

"You done?" Minghao breaks Seokmin's trance of admiring Mingyu, snatching his phone back to text his friends. 

"You're telling me a guy like that exists? Here? Wahhh, that explains this morning's incident with a bunch of crack heads..." Seokmin exclaimed. Minghao shrugged.

Surely though, Seokmin is never going to have the chance of encountering him anytime soon at such a huge campus, not to mention, people ogling over him. Of course, that will never happen... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> soon chapter 2 uwu


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin finds that he likes making new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prolonging chapter bc im like that and honestly i love prolonging things bc thats how seventeen does it too with their music??? 
> 
> coincidental? i think not

Seokmin was through with having to go to his class. Its only been a day and he's already so tired. Minghao had already left to hang out with friend at another campus so Seokmin had time to himself. Going through his check list of things to do in campus, he forgot that he had applied a position at the library. However, he didn't even know where the library was. He turns around to ramble through the hallways, trying to find the building the library is located in. It was still 30 minutes before he had to go to his Music Theory class, so he had time to spare.

Wandering around the campus, he sees a figure kneeling over a bush by the campus' gardening club. Seokmin slowly inspects the man who was hunched over, it seemed like something was there. The guy turns around to meet Seokmin's gaze and he immediately stood up, walking away in a fast pace. It was the guy who was late to his Psych class. Wonwoo? 'Huh, what a weirdo...' 

Seokmin looked over to what the mysterious delinquent had been doing by the gardening club, only to have found that there were strays there! It was two little kittens, eyeing Seokmin with caution. 

"Awww, he must've been feeding these strays. What a good guy." He inspected the strays further, it seemed like this was a daily occasional thing that mysterious guy was doing. Although the campus didn't allow any pets to be in sight of within students, this was somewhat an adoring action done by Wonwoo, from Seokmin's point of view. A smile plastered across his face, he's always been a sucker for people who can take care of pets, even when it's not theirs. Maybe this Wonwoo fella would be a great friend he can be with. Seokmin went back on his way to finding the library, trying to pace himself before he had to go back for his final class of the day.

After 20 minutes, he manged to have located the building the library was in, and surprise surprise, its right by his Music Theory class room. With the location pinpointed into his mind, he walks to his class, expecting Seungkwan to already be there. And to his expectation, he was there. Seungkwan waved over Seokmin to come.

"Oh finally, you're here. It was so boring not talking to anyone..." Seungkwan complained. Seokmin waved back with a smile.

"I thought you'd be talking your ass off when I'd be here, knowing you and you're gossip-like personality." Seokmin said.

"Oh please, I would've but Jeonghan-hyung isn't here to chit chat with me anymore." Seungkwan folded his arms, legs crossed over the other. 

"Jeonghan? Oh, you mean that graduate?" Seokmin said, inspecting who he was with around, accomplices wise.

"Yeah, it does suck that he already graduated. Although, he keeps on visiting. I'm pretty sure he's interrupted some profs lessons midway because he keeps peaking into rooms to find who he sees." 

Seokmin giggled, what kind of graduate is Jeonghan? Loves going back to campus? That's a funny thought indeed. Now Seokmin would really like to meet this Jeonghan person soon.

Seungkwan greets a rather short stature boy, flailing his arms to come here. Seokmin mouthed a who's that at his direction.

"Oh that's Lee Jihoon, 4th year. I want you to meet him because it's important." Seungkwan gleefully said. The said boy soon comes into their direction. 

"Ah, hello. Nice to meet you Jihoon-ssi, I'm Lee Seokmin, 3rd year." Seokmin put his hands out in an offer of a handshake. They shooked hands, "Likewise..." he abruptly said. He turns to eye Seungkwan, eyes that spoke "what do you want now?" look.

"Seokmin, Jihoon here is a musical producer, and I would like for you to take the advantage of making some music together!" He expressed with excitement. This intrigued Jihoon now, folding his arms in judgmental of what Seokmin can do. 

"What's your experience?" Jihoon said, stoic and focused. Seokmin then pulls his insta up, showing Woozi an abundance of the covers he's done as a leisure time.

"Wow, I'll have to listen to them first to judge for myself. But, why haven't I seen you around campus before?" Jihoon asked.

"Oh yeah, I just transferred here a week ago, this is my first day." Seokmin explained. Jihoon nodded, giving him a thumbs up. 

"I'll let you know then once I'm free from my classes. Seungkwan, give him my number." Jihoon said before attending to his seat at the back.

"So yeah, Woozi-hyung is someone that you can go to make your own music with and produce as well!" Seungkwan cheered on. Seokmin was happy at the thought of being able to make music, he's always loved singing and he thought that the small publicity he got from posting his covers to IG helped him pursue this dream of his. It really would feel nice to be recognized for his voice. 

The professor walks in and their class starts, Seokmin thrilled about what Woozi will think of him.

Music Theory ended on a happy note, their professor giving them a not so hard assignment of making up a beat and playing it in front of the class for next week. Seokmin had been brainstorming already while going to the library, telling Seungkwan he had work tonight and that he'll meet him later at night. Before going to work, Seokmin felt that he'd need snacks to keep himself nourished through the unappealing night shift that apparently lasts until 1 am for god forbids why their campus library is open that late. 

Before Seokmin turned the corner, he sees that Wonwoo person again, by the bushes of the gardening club. He must've been leaving a late night snack for strays; it was getting dark, 7:40pm. Seokmin approached from behind, a smile creeping up on him. As he's behind Wonwoo, he taps his shoulder,

"Whatcha doin?" He cheekily asked, his eyes turning into his signature eyesmile. Wonwoo was startled at first, then proceeded to calm himself.

"Oh, hey... Scared me there..." His deep voice stuttered. Wonwoo knew that he was disobeying one of the campus rules and someone finally found him out, he felt anxious on what to do at the situation.

"Uh, yeah. I just transferred here, and I noticed that you were peaking over this bush this afternoon and I thought you were a complete weirdo at first," Seokmin paused, then eyeing the strays that watched both of them, "then I figured, "oh hey, that's kind of cute," seeing that you were feeding the strays here some food." He smiled his signature smile again. 

Wonwoo, a little flustered at the moment, didn't even know who this kid was. He did seem, friendly and uplifting, just by talking with him.

"What's your name?" Wonwoo leisurely spoke, feeding the strays a tube of cat food. 

"I'm Lee Seokmin, 3rd year, I was there to witness that you were late to Psych 104 this morning..." Seokmin scratching his head out of awkwardness.

"Ah, I see. Jeon Wonwoo. 4th year." Wonwoo greeted back, not turning to Seokmin. Assuming that he would freak out or something once he had heard his name, having full knowledge of his popularity for being the smartest student in the campus and expecting another one of Seokmin to be those who would do his homework for him.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we can be good friends soon! I'll be going now though, I applied for the position of late night library shift workers so I'm gonna go ahead and get snacks. See ya Wonwoo hyung!" Seokmin turning away, waving back at him. Wonwoo stared back, face having a blank expression.

"Oh! And make sure not to get caught feeding the strays again!" Seokmin yelled back from a distance. Wonwoo huffed, giving the strays the last bits of food he had gotten to make sure they were plenty nourished until tomorrow morning. 'What an interesting guy, Lee Seokmin.' He shuddered, feeling the night breeze dreading upon him. Wonwoo made his way to leave campus and going back to his apartment. Later that night, Wonwoo would be doing his intensive 4 hour study routine while doing homework.

After picking up some pocky sticks, some pieces of gum and chips, Seokmin made his way back to campus while taking in the view around him. Seoul was not what he expected to be when he had been watching it from his phone through shows and such. It was lively, in the midst of dusk settling in, the orange tinted sunshine that slowly fell draped over every area of Seoul, giving off a warmth aura. He strolled through the park since it was an easier shortcut back to campus, a basketball court could be seen, one person who was practicing shooting, all by himself. That brings back the days when Seokmin would actually play basketball for fun with his friends.

During the after hours of high school, Seokmin and his friends would be in the court just having fun and shooting free throws and team points. Truly a fun time indeed, but as always, after high school, everyone starts splitting apart and lose contact. Seokmin himself, lost interest due to having passion of pursuing a musical career.

He watches the guy dribble the ball repeatedly, cross dribbling and all that jazz. Seokmin is intrigued, the guys form is outstandingly well built and he seemed to be in tranced by the guy, that he didn't notice he was looking back at him. He snapped out of his thoughts and forgotten he needed to go back to the campus for his shift. 

'Damn you and you're gay mind Seokmin.'

Arriving back in time, he meets the librarian who was in charge, giving him the simple rules of checking out books and stuff for students who need to do so. He was shown how to process information into the computer, and everything that was needed to do as a front-desk check out person. The librarian waved off to Seokmin, inducing that her shift had ended so now it was just Seokmin all alone by himself, with some students who are still here. The clock read '8:41pm', it was the first day of a new semester, so there's no reason for students to show up at this ghastly place.

Apparently some of them do happen to be in the library, reading god knows what they find interesting in these university shelves. It's mostly about their courses and such anyways. Seokmin munches on his pockies slowly, not wanting to devour them all in one go.

Within the corners of his eyes, he discovers an individual by the entrance of the library, looking real fine. That's when Seokmin realizes who this individual is, from the sudden gossips from the girls behind the library tables, it was him. Kim Mingyu, the popular hot athlete of the campus is here at the library. Seokmin tries to keep his composure, sure, he's a popular hot athlete guy, but that's not going to affect him.

Mingyu was wearing a huge overcoat black jacket that clearly displayed his broad figure, underneath is a white fitting tee that really did no justice in hiding his pecs. An attire that looks so simple yet Mingyu being blessed by the gods has this kind of build to even make the outfit feel so superior.

Mingyu approaches onto Seokmin's way, eyeing the boy with curiosity. He's not seen this kind of guy here before, and usually the librarian was here.

"Hey uhhh... you new here?" Mingyu flashes his toothy grin, leaning over the counter Seokmin was. Seokmin eyes him up and down in judgement.

"Yeah I am." Seokmin decided he'd play the cold-shoulder for now, trying to pursue him as just a normal university student that he was like.

"So uhh, what's your name?" Mingyu started to rile up a conversation here, he's had the motive to always try and befriend people at first glance. 

"Lee Seokmin. 3rd year." He says, trying to busy himself by organizing some books around his desk.

"Well I'm Kim Mingyu, 3rd year as well. Nice to meet you Seokmin." Mingyu offered his hand out for a handshake, waiting like a puppy. Seokmin took it and damn could he feel the strong grip that were on his palms. Man, what a guy he was.

After that encounter, Mingyu sat at one of the nearby tables to just... sit. Seokmin shrugged it off, thinking he wasn't gonna do much since he's that cool and all that jazz. Somehow, as time passed by onto the night, getting dimmer as the campus night lamps started to shine, he can feel someone just staring at his direction. It was eery, but Seokmin thought Mingyu was just staring at him this whole time. Stealing a few glances when he helps checks out some students books for borrowing purposes, he can see Mingyu just sitting there, legs crossed, watching Seokmin. Seokmin doesn't know what to feel, it's only 10pm, so he still has to go through 3 more hours.

Okay, now it was getting certain that Seokmin does feel like Mingyu is just watching him, because now he sees Mingyu with his phone out, pointing clearly at his direction. Seokmin doesn't know what he's doing on that phone, but one things for certain, Kim MIngyu hasn't stopped watching him ever since he entered the library. 

He doesn't know how to feel, or comprehend what he should feel. Scared? I mean, the guy is a big stature to kind of be fearful for. Pleased? Pleased for what though? He doesn't feel any murderous intent from the guy. Sort of just like, attraction?

In a matter of seconds, Seokmin sees Mingyu finally stand up from his seat to walk up to him again. The library was completely empty, leaving the two of them alone. One thing's for sure, Mingyu had certainly waited for all students to depart so that he can make a move.

"Hey." Mingyu called him out, Seokmin watched with fearful eyes, what's he going to do now?

"Do you, per chance, sing?" Mingyu asked with anticipation. Well, that was certainly not something Seokmin expected.

"Uhh, maybe. What about it?" He retorted. Mingyu smiled the next moment, as he pulled his phone up to once again, reveal his IG account wit his covers.

"I just wanna say, you're such a good singer. I've been following you for quite a while if you didn't notice." Mingyu gleamed, feeling giddy about meeting Seokmin.

Oh. Well, that was DEFINITELY unexpected. Seokmin finally feels like he can let his guard down around Kim Mingyu for now.

"Oh well, thank you very much. I really only post covers and leave it at that. I don't really notice who follows me or gives me a message." He said, scratching his head, feeling praised.

Mingyu definitely did admire Seokmin a lot. He's listened to most, if not, all of his covers that he posted. He feels entranced by his singing and how he's just someone who loves to sing makes him admire Seokmin even more. "Do keep singing Seokmin. I feel like you can go far." Mingyu flashing his toothy grin once again. That night, Seokmin realized two good things about working late night shifts,

Seokmin finds that he liked making new friends. 

And Seokmin finds himself thinking of Wonwoo and Mingyu occasionally while he tries to fall asleep. 

("Booo! You're in love with them like those bat-shit crazy girls!" Seungkwan yelled from the other side of the room

Seokmin just throws a grey pillow at his direction, smacking Seungkwan's face with a direct hit.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i dont know much about basketball and all that stuff,, you see, i am an art student myself and these things are just my speculation from what i've read and what i've seen from shows. also, feel free to comment what you guys think uwu
> 
> also, credits if you know where i got that reference for Seungkwan and Seokmin ;))
> 
> stay tuned for the upcoming chappies~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin is granted a lot of things today.

A new day arises as Seokmin had to go to campus super early to change courses to get into Vocal Composition class so that he had way easier times in his classes. The early morning vibe of Seoul was amazing, it felt ethereal and the aesthetic of it was pleasing to feel. Seokmin had a cup of coffee on his hand from the convenience store nearby and just sipping as he listens through his phones playlist. 

It was early and he had 3 more hours until his day would start. He decided to visit the park again, where the court was. Reminiscing the times he had with his friends, Seokmin was missing those times. He had wondered where Soonyoung, Chan, and Vernon were now. How they had grown up since then. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to have a reunion of catching up, seeing as its still the first week of a new semester and certainly the others wouldn't be busy with schedules.

Seokmin is then reminded of Wonwoo and the strays meeting. He wonders if the strays were here this early and made his way to the same bush spot where the gardening club took place. Seokmin had some cat food prepared this time, buying some before going back home last night. Although he had a preference for dogs, these cats seemed like a special type for him, as they were gentle and cautious. 

And as expected, he comes across that figure again. Wonwoo was there, early at 6:30am, crouching down at the same bush spot.

"You're early." Seokmin waved in front of him, startling Wonwoo a bit.

"I'm always early. Especially for cats like these." Wonwoo spoke as he fed the strays more food.

Seokmin smiled at the occurence happening, Wonwoo was a peculiar person and Seokmin wanted to know more about him. "What's your major if I could ask Wonwoo-hyung?"

"I major in Literature. Quite boring." 

"Yeah. But that also means you're probably really smart to be taking it, right?" Seokmin asked.

"Mhmm, you got that right." Wonwoo voiced with a hint of irony. 

"Tell me Wonwoo-hyung, what do you think I am like?" Seokmin pondered.

Wonwoo looked at him, he'd only known the junior for a day, and he's already making actions into befriending him and making their talk casual. "I only met you last night. How would I know?"

"Well, what do you think I am as a person?"

"Chatty. Invasive. Loud. Too friendly." He icked at that last word. Friendly.

"Wow ok, I'm not doing a good job then." Seokmin pouted. Wonwoo really was an interesting guy, and he would like to be friends with him.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, giving the last bits of food he had for the strays before standing up. He walked away from Seokmin without glancing back at him. 

Seokmin stared at Wonwoo's back figure, disappearing within the school's hallways. "Didn't even bother to say goodbye, what a fella." Seokmin huffed in annoyance. He just spared his time walking around campus.

The new sets of schedule for today had him drained of energy. He couldn't withdrew from Psychology yet as the time period for withdrawals are only accounted after the 1st month of the new semester has passed and that's when students are allowed to back out. Seokmin throughout the whole class just bothered Minghao, who tried so hard to be attentive, but iregardless of his attempts, just fared Seokmin his attention.

"You're such a baby." Minghao spoke.

"Yea, I always need attention. It was so boring and I loss all my energy. I almost fell asleep Minghao." Seokmin whined.

The sudden stream of doziness was washed off as a group of screaming was heard at the back end of the hallway. 'Oh geez, not again.'

It was, as expected, Kim Mingyu, walking down the halls and a bunch of his fans just trailing behind, following him like he's something out of this world. His outfit today was also still serving looks, a black leather jacket, button up shirt with a loose tie. A bad boy image is what it looked like. 

Seokmin and Minghao just stared at the scene happening, as Mingyu was approaching them from the other end of the hallway. Mingyu notices Seokmin's presence, and gives him a smile and a nod. Seokmin acknowledged it but just waved it off.

"Did Mingyu just smile at you?" Minghao puffed, his mouth agaped. 

Seokmin shrugged his shoulders. "Probably, probably not. It ain't a big deal."

"What do you mean not a big deal? Mingyu is rarely known to have friends!" Minghao uttered.

"That's just a sad thought. But why wouldn't he have friends? He's pretty popular..." Seokmin thinks on that thought. 

"Yea, he is. But it's either his social circle is pretty tight or rarely known at all. No one knows who he even considers his best friend." 

Seokmin thinks about it for a second.

'Popular kid with no friends.'

When the day had finally dawned, Seokmin was finally ready for Vocal classes. It's always been his aspiration in life, and thank god he can take something he excels at. Peering in to the class, he surprised Seungkwan who pointed at him and stuttered as to why he's here.

"I'm taking this in exchange of Psych now. So I'm here now." Seokmkn waved his hands as an act of surprise.

"Wow, and to think I'll have to see you everyday even more now." Seungkwan jotted and Seokmin just slaps his arm. 

"Oh right, Jihoon-hyung told me that he checked you out..."

"...checked me out? What am I? On sale?" Seokmin joked. Seungkwan snorted at his attempt of humour.

"I meant your insta videos. He said that he likes your tone. He's totally interested in making a song for you. You should call him after." Seungkwan gave him a thumbs up, reassuring of his words.

Wow, what a great opportunity that just opened up for Seokmin. This will surely attract more people to listening to him. Surely enough, he didn't expect the person at the entrance of the class to be in this class. 

"Wahh, its Wonwoo." Seungkwan baffled, and Seokmin went wide-eyed. He didn't knew that the boy could sing. This would surely make him more attentive as to how Wonwoo's technique is. He sees that Wonwoo doesn't really interact with anyone, and out comes Seokmin's outgoing personality to help.

"Wonwoo-hyung! Come sit with us!" Seokmin called out for him, getting his attention. Wonwoo scratched his head in awkwardness. To see that boy again is more than enough stress inducing. He feels obliged to go now as people are staring.

"Wait! You're close with Wonwoo?" Seungkwan gasped, hands clasping his mouth. Seokmin nodded in agreement to his question.

Wonwoo settled down beside them and introduced himself to Seungkwan, who deeply bowed and was in awe of Wonwoo's presence.

"So Wonwoo-hyung, I didn't know you could sing." Seokmin initiated, and Wonwoo just chuckled at him, shaking his head. 

"Hyung, you didn't know?" Seungkwan tapped him to get his attention. "Jeon Wonwoo, top student of Seoul University, always ending each year with overfilled credits and a steady record of 4.0 GPA with winning awards for being so intellectual!" Seungkwan overexaggerated most of it but the message he sent struck Seokmin clearly.

He just looks at Wonwoo, who was flustered from the way Seungkwan described him. "Something like that, but sure Seungkwan-ah." 

"You didn't tell me you were the top student?!" Seokmin gasped in low-grade standards, he could feel the intellectual vibe that Wonwoo was radiating. He feels empowerless with such brains around him. 

"I don't think that informations necessary to be told anyways. Its nothing special." Wonwoo muttered, looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact. Seungkwan just kept on rambling about his achievements, while Seokmin rattles Seungkwan to stop with the complimentary yet unnecessary details. 

Looking at Wonwoo now was more different than what he had seen from yesterday's shenanigans. Although this won't deter from how Seokmin perceives him. He's just another student that he wants to be close with... and maybe get some lessons for.

ONLY if he's desperate enough and is about to fail, that's his only condition on acquiring assistance from such an honourable student. "Oh right, what section are you Wonu-hyung?" Seokmin tries out the newly formed nickname he'd had thought of for him, seeing as it didn't faze him as much. "Take a guess." His rough and low monotonous voice depicted, he is definitely a baritone with a strong belting support at his finest. Seokmin doesn't like to brag about himself but he definitely can pull off any section of singing, whether it may be a minor Tenor, a Soprano with his advanced head voice, and even a Baritone as well. But he definitely excels more at the Tenor side of the singing spectrum.

Their professor had finally arrived and class from there onwards was a time consuming spectacle. 

Seokmin found it amusing that Wonwoo excelled not only from academical standpoints, but electives as well. He's mentioned to him that singing has always been a guilty pleasure to him, and he showed it through their Vocal class, astonishing Seokmin himself at how good he was. 

"Hey Wonu-hyung, you did so well in Vocal class today! You really shocked me." Seokmin complimented, patting him on the back. Wonwoo had somehow got accompliced with his presence now, that he just shrugged it off. "I'm gonna go now. I need to study." And with that, he leaves him and Seungkwan all to themselves. 

"Still can't believe you're friends with him." Seungkwan idly approached from behind, giving Seokmin those canned iced coffee's from the vending machine. "Why? Does he usually not have friends?" 

"Nah, Wonwoo is one of those cases where he's just too far off your league for students." Seungkwan states. Seokmin was in disbelief from that. He's suddenly then reminded of what Minghao told him about Mingyu. Both had their similarities, but it was just coincidental. Not to mention, both were assimilated to be popular amongst the crowd... well, Mingyu is, but Wonwoo was more kept to himself. 

"Anyways, you should text Jihoon hyung soon. Don't forget about his offer." Seungkwan gave him a thumbs up before departing. Seokmin waved, sipping on his canned iced coffee. 

He makes his way toward another overpass of the campus, finding new sights of the buildings and areas. He sees a basketball court in within the school grounds, there were people watching athletes leisurely playing against each other. But the crowd seemed a bit too big for just people who are playing casual basketball now is it? He overhears a particular chanting, 'Kim Mingyu! Kim Mingyu!'. 

Seokmin watches from afar, he can clearly see what makes up of Mingyu's basketball skills. For someone so well-known, he's proven to be a competitor in the court. He grazes past their defenses with swift and precise movements, the ball in his hand never let go, frantically looking for an opening. He shoots, a 3 pointer, and it lands.

'So that's what an honourary athelete student is like?' he thinks to himself. The match continues on, the crowds chanting definitely got louder as the game progressed. Mingyu was not only a well-balanced and aggressive player, but his teamwork skills showed no lack of effort, constantly calling out to his team for help. Truly an amazing guy.

In the end, Mingyu's team wins and everyone cheers. Seokmin smiles at the way Mingyu smiles. Proud and passionate of what he's doing. Similar to himself.

He flips his phone out of his pocket, sending a message to a number. 

_'Hey Jihoon hyung, its Seokminnie. I'd like to work with you :)'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for an abundance of chapters upcoming~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin finds a lot of Mingyu today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be a little pushed back since its almost back to school time so pls understand the delay uwu

A week has passed since Seokmin's little introductory to his new university life, with new friends that he's met throughout the way. He's spent the last week working together with 'Jihoonie', a nickname that the latter soon became acquainted too, and is helping to let Seokmin's dreams come true. Jihoon had shown him his setup back at his own dormitory room, which was quite a revelation. In such a small space, he was able to fit expensive equipment and a full-on recording studio. The man really had a talent for these kinds of things. It's only been a week however, and the process of making and writing a new song will take some time out of their own leisures. Seokmin was happy that Jihoon was a delight, very professional when it comes to his work as well. 

And that reminds him of the unacquainted relationship between two boys, Mingyu and Wonwoo. "They're nice people, I don't know why everyone is scared of them." He said, playing with the little sippy straw in his coffee cup, Minghao giving him a stern face. "It's only been a week, and you're already like the others." Minghao replied.

"What do you mean?" He looks at him.

"Always talking about them. Ugh." Minghao shuddered, feeling queasy as a joke.

"Pfft, yeah right. Also, it happens to be that Mingyu is actually a fan of me. So..." Seokmin took a sip from his cup. 

"Whatever man, let's go back to class. I'm already tired of you and I just wanna lay down on my seat." He scurries ahead, Seokmin telling him to slow down. 

Classes were over for the day, Minghao decided to go to the dance studio to do his performance project for his class, leaving Seokmin behind. Noting every work he had to do when he got home, he took his phone out, opened his Instagram for the first time in a while (he doesn't post covers as often), and sees the tab of notifications filled with likes and comments. 'I wonder if he's actually followed me.' He scrolls through his followers, as he quickly discovers his username. 

_min9yu_k_

He wonders for a second, what should he do with this? Should he send him a message? Start a conversation between them? To establish this friendship even further? He did say he was a fan of him since the very beginning, a little conversation wouldn't hurt, right?

_User skminnie_ started a conversation with min9yu_k._

_skminnie_: hey! you do follow me, haha. how are you doing?_

He cringes at his intro. Online talk has never been his forte, it never felt real to talk to a message in a box. He cringes even more at the fact that he started with a "hey!" like he's shouting at him. But then again, who's he trying to impress, this is just for friendship establishment and a get-to-know each other well type of thing. 

_min9yu_k: oh wow, so you do check your insta huh?_

_min9yu_k: i'm doing fine, even better now that you're texting me. ;)_

Huh. Is he flirting? Seokmin can't really catch onto ellusive actions quickly, so he always misses his chances because of how gullible he was to any flirtation talk.

_skminnie_: doing fine. i just wanted to start being active more ya know._

_skminnie_: being a normal generational adult that gets on with technology and stuff._

_min9yu_k: haha, you're funny! and are you just being active because of my request?_

_skminnie_: could have some influences maybe_

_skminnie_: as well as it'd be rude that i don't reply to my so-called, biggest fan :D._

Things are going, smoothly. Surprised that Mingyu hasn't left him on read yet and deleted their conversation. 

_min9yu_k: wow, am i honoured then. thank you seok. is it alright if i call you seok?_

_skminnie_: sure! i don't mind._

_min9yu_k: great. hey, do you have any plans for today?_

_skminnie_: not particularly, just trying to finish projects earlier than deadlines i guess._

_min9yu_k: if you don't mind, wanna come hang with me at a night market? it'll be fun!_

He ponders about it for a second. Night markets are always so cool and beautiful, and the best part is the amount of stalls opened with varities of dishes, ranging from traditional Korean dishes to overseas cultural ones. Oooh, just the thought of it has him hungry. Although, he doesn't really have much money accumulated yet, as he has to find a job still. But, this is the one time he could bond stronger with Mingyu, knowing for a fact that his schedule is probably packed to the brim with basketball stuff. 

_skminnie_: sounds fun! i'm down, but i probably won't spend much. i gotta save money and find a job. university tuitions and fees and so on._

_min9yu_k: no worries! i can treat you tonight._

_skminnie_: you sure? i feel bad. do you even have money to pay for your tuition fees?_

_min9yu_k: seok, i got a full scholarship ride here for free because of my athleticism, i'm sure i can. ;)_

_skminnie_: okay then, didn't have to rub it in my face =_=_

_min9yu_k: haha, it's okay. so, i'll pick you up tonight? just text me your address._

Oh right, he's forgotten Mingyu has a car. Damn, what a lucky guy. Now he feels even more pitied by his status. He replied back his address and Mingyu greeted him off. Seokmin begins to travel back home, awaiting for a night of fun with his new friend, Kim Mingyu.

"Oooh, where are you going out so late at night?" Seungkwan just came in, he was out late practicing with his theater club about their stage preprations. He sees Seokmin dressed up in a black long sweatshirt with a striped collar underneath, some fitting jeans that curved at the right spots, and a normal pair of Vans shoes. Hair is all styled up as well, into the fluffiness and bounciness that he had liked. 

"Going out with Mingyu. He invited me to hang with him at the night market." Seokmin replied.

Seungkwan, being a theater kid, gasped dramatically at what he just said. He pointed at him with his fingers, a wide-eyed stare, screaming, "How are you friends with Mingyu?! Also, already?!" 

Seokmin shrugged, he explained to Seungkwan that he had been a follower of his insta account ever since he started posting his covers nonchalantly in there. Seungkwan still had his mouth agape, gasping at every word Seokmin said. The unbelievable power Seokmin held to have both Wonwoo and Mingyu to befriend him is beyond his understanding. And Seungkwan would know as his bestfriend. Seokmin is standarized to be socially incapable of making conversation, let alone small talk. 

"It's not that big a deal. Coincidental you could say I guess. Anyways, Mingyu's here to pick me up." He said, looking at his phone vibrate to the message of Mingyu.

"What the f-" Seungkwan got cut off by Seokmin shushing him, "it's already 10pm, don't make a lot of noise to get us evicted. Good night Kwannie!" He greeted cutely, patting his head before heading out their door. Seungkwan, his mouth still agaped.

Seokmin finds the red car parked by the side of his dormitories. The windows pull down, to be greeted by Mingyu in shades, looking so cool... and hot. He slapped himself internally, telling his gay brain to shut up for a second. 

"Hey! You look quite good for a night out to just slobber ourselves with food." Mingyu complimented Seokmin, as he feels delighted at the easy mood he's created.

"I could say the same to you. Wearing a blazer to a crowded area, are you trying to attract attention hmm Mingyu?" He asked, as he got in the passenger seat beside Mingyu. 

"Oh please, I always attract attention. If you haven't noticed by my car already." He gestures around the inside structure, and by god does it feel so luxurious. 

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're a lucky guy. Now, are we going to eat now or what?" He smiled, and at that moment, Mingyu felt something in himself tug.

'Oh geez. Not now gay brain.'

'Not you too gay heart!' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im planning to keep this fic for long term purposes, and thus the amount of chapters will be unknown, depending on where id like the story to take 
> 
> thanks a lot for reading! stay tuned~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin learns that Wonwoo just needs a lot of attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyaa, back with another update, thanks for tuning in till now! ill try to update as much as i can with the free time i have been given.

Last night was fun. Seokmin definitely had one of the best nights he'd ever had to staying out as late as 2 am. Mingyu was a thrill of a friend to be with. They had ventured through every stall of food and even got to play lots of games afterwards (courtesy of Mingyu paying for most of the games) and even winning Seokmin a huge teddy bear. Mingyu saying that it just looks like you, and quite possibly him blushing to the statement. The night was nothing but a good stress reliever from the start of a new university life. 

Back to his daily schedule, it was Saturday, a time to relax, maybe even stroll by Jihoon's studio to talk more with his music releases. Plan out a monthly check-in or something of the sorts. It was sunny outside, so Seokmin had thought of wanting to take a little stroll to the nearby park again where he had met Mingyu for the first time. But then he remembered some of the projects he had to do, so he planned for a little picnic, just him, a blanket, his laptop, and some good ol' soy milk packs of drinks. With all his things settled, he's made his way to enjoy some sunshine. 

On the way over, he notices Wonwoo crouching behind some bushes again, smiling that he's probably found more strays to feed again. 

"Hey!" Seokmin appears behind him, Wonwoo startled at first. 

"Oh, it's you again. What's up?" He spoke, not looking in the direction of Seokmin's face. 

"Found strays again? I'm just on my way to have a little picnic by the nearby park." Seokmin replied, adjusting his bag to indicate the bulge it had formed due to lots of components being in it. 

"Cool. Are you going now?" Wonwoo said, giving the last little bits of food to the grey-white cat that was nibbling at his treats.

"Yeah. I'm about to go," he starts, "got lots of projects to work on. What about you hyung?" 

"Same idea. But I'm going to the library." He says, standing up and looking at the boy, finally. Adjusting his glasses as Seokmin had worn too vibrant colours of clothes today that really shone with the sunlight beaming to his face.

"Aww, why not join me? I could use your help as well Mr. Genius." Seokmin tries his take on complimenting, only for Wonwoo to scrunch his face at the compelling name. 

"No thanks, courtesy of me also having a lot of projects," Wonwoo replies, "and I don't like to be disturbed when I work." 

"Aww please hyung? I have some soy milk! If that's what you like. And besides, don't we have the same group project for Music Theory anyways? Could really use your help." Seokmin smiles his best way to convince Wonwoo. It could really be some good bonding time for the two of them. 

"...you're not going to stop asking me, aren't you?" He sighs, as Seokmin nods in rapid motions, humming to the fact that Wonwoo incredulously agreed.

Wonwoo sighs.

Both arrived at the park, Seokmin takes out his big blanket to lay down on the patch of grass under a tree, to provide some cool shade whenever the sun will shine for too much that they'll get their skin burned.

"It's sooo nice today!" Seokmin exclaimed, stretching his limbs and feeling the sun rays warm him up. Wonwoo ignoring his bedazzlement, sets his books out and laptop to start working immediately. 

Seokmin looks over at him, already digging himself down into study zone, "wow, you really are a studious person huh." 

Wonwoo looks up, and back down to his materials, not acknowledging Seokmin's defiance of words hit him again.

"I'm gonna drink some soy milk first, feel free to grab some." He says, as he brings out the packs from his bag. Taking a big sip from the cold drink, feeling refreshed. 

"Rare days of the sun to be out, eh? It's the middle of Autumn and yet here we are." He starts talking to himself, when he expects Wonwoo to join in to the conversation. 

"I thought you wanted to work on projects Seokmin. Doesn't seem like you're working one bit at all." Wonwoo launched the words at him, the whole purpose of the picnic was to get his work done. 

"Y-yeah I will. I'm just taking in the relaxing day today." He scratches his head in contemplation, as he should at least get some stuff done, grabbing his laptop and books out as well now. Both are now settled into their zones, Seokmin sometimes looking up from his work to see how Wonwoo is doing. Time passes by, both of them haven't initiated any talk whatsoever for the past hour. Seokmin doesn't mind, but he's usually the one to be outgoing. Wonwoo perceiving himself to the an insider and likes to keep everything to himself, a hard nut to crack open through many attempts.

"Psh," Seokmin called him out, Wonwoo looking at his direction, "are you almost done with your work?" 

"No. I told you, I don't like to be disturbed Seokmin-ah." Wonwoo replies with a colder tone. Seokmin frowns at him, he feels that he's not making any progress with Wonwoo at all.

"Do you ever not have time to just let yourself go? Relax a bit?" He asks again, intruding Wonwoo's thoughts about his paper. 

"No. Now please, kindly shut up." Wonwoo answers again, sternly dictating that he doesn't like to be disturbed.

"I just think that, for someone who's clearly an intellect, you'd have less things to worry about. Because you know, you're smart." Seokmin starts to ramble, and Wonwoo ignoring him again.

"I get maybe its for rep purposes, but... that character of yours feels boring doesn't it?" Seokmin continues on, while Wonwoo sips at his soy milk drink, trying to deafen him out.

"As a famous quote once said, 'Do your best! But maybe not sometimes,' because we're all imperfect. Have you ever tried that thought out for yourself Wonu-hyung?"

"No, because I will always do my best. There is no sometimes in my book." 

Seokmin frowns again. He'd usually not frown a lot in a single day, but being with Wonwoo felt like he was being crumbled away from his optimistic side and somehow absorbed all of Wonwoo's inner pessimistic self that's all about being up to societal standards.

"Alright. That's it." He stands up, Wonwoo following his movement with his eyes. "Let's go!" He grabs Wonwoo by his hands, feeling shocked by the sudden interaction. 

"Go where? Also, I just said I needed to finish my projects." Wonwoo crosses his arms, staring Seokmin down with a cold expression.

"I'll... no, we'll take you to go relaxing! See how much fun it is to not worry about being the best." Seokmin exclaimed with pride, as if he was doing a commercial propaganda for an election. Wonwoo sighs again.

They arrived at a PC Cafe, one Seokmin had particularly been going to on and off for 4 years now. Wonwoo stares at him as they stared at the bright, glowing sign that indicated that they were open.

"Come on! This is where I always go to when I feel the need to relax." Seokmin looks at him with glee, proud that he managed to get Wonwoo to coax him into his liking. 

Both signed up for about an hour or so of service, and once settled in, Seokmin had invited Wonwoo to play some League of Legends. 

"I'm not so good yet, but with this, you'll learn how to relax!" He says through their microphones, as they had begun a match. 

Wonwoo wouldn't admit to it, but he was, and maybe still is, an avid gamer. Not being able to play much PC games would've probably made him rusty now, but feeling the mouse and screen in front of him, he felt, calm and at place.

In just a sudden moment of playing for a few minutes, the worry of school of work had washed away from his mind, too focused into the match. Seokmin was screaming at his side, due to the fact that he was probably dying. He found it irritating to the ears, but he could at least tell Seokmin was having fun. 

Wonwoo smiles, "huh? You're smiling! That means you like it, yeah?" Seokmin exclaims, seeing Wonwoo chuckle at his flabbergasted expression. 

"Yeah, I am." Wonwoo continues to focus into the game, defeating the enemy team left & right, scoring an 'Ace' in the meanwhile. Seokmin was impressed at his skills, clapping in satisfaction when he sees Wonwoo outplaying everyone. 

"Wonu-hyung! I didn't know you were so good!" Seokmin praises him, and he could feel that it was a genuine thought of him. Wonwoo couldn't help but smile more the more they played matches.

It wasn't all good matches, mostly were lost due to their teammates being poo-poo heads and not being the brightest ones at that, but Seokmin had fun, and Wonwoo felt he did as well. Seeing someone by his side to play PC games hit different, it was just like before. Wonwoo could feel some sentimental feelings hit him again. It took him back to the times he would always be coaxed by someone in their highschool days to play at cafes everyday, forgetting how the day changed to night in a single session of playing. It felt special again, to share this feeling. Wonwoo couldn't lie when he felt relaxed thanks to Seokmin forcing him to go through with this. And yeah, I guess not everyone has to always do their best, but only sometimes is necessary. It hit him, the moment they were sharing, it brings it all back to 'him'. 

And maybe thanks to 'him', he could maybe learn to love again with Seokmin.

Wonwoo smiles, looking to his side once again, seeing Seokmin all cheery and eyes crinkle due to from smiling and laughing a lot.

'You really are like him.' 

His heart palpitates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin meets past and beyond the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im having rollercoaster of ideas for plotting what happens between these two + seokmin
> 
> anyways, enjoy reading once again!

Seokmin was ecstatic, proud of how much he's gone through the first weeks of university. That and the fact he's gotten himself two new accomplices that both had their share of bits to show himself what life is like to him. Not to mention, it's been a hit with Woozi and their production for Seokmin's new song. Everything is going perfectly in Seokmin's life. 

"Glad to see you're happy." Minghao appears behind him, coming out from his Economics class.

"Yeah, everything is going great so far. I can't believe I'm about to release a new song that's with a real producer this time." Seokmin claps his hands, as Minghao pats his hair in a congratulatory manner.

"Oh yeah, how're the escapades with Mingyu and Wonwoo? Heard you're trying to be close to those two narcissistic models." 

"First of all, it's really only Mingyu," Seokmin corrects him, "and second, they're really not as bad people as you'd thought." 

Minghao gives him that stare of doubt again, "just pray that you don't get clawed out by their crazy bitch fans." 

Seokmin shudders, seeing that crowd of people in his memory is definitely not something he can hold a fight against. Not to mention, most of them were women who would probably go feral if Mingyu were to even receive a slight scratch because of Seokmin. 

"Speaking of which, he seems to always appear now when we talk about him." Minghao points in the other direction of the hallways, as Seokmin looks over to see, yes, Mingyu again with more casual wear. Blue cardigan with red deep v-neck shirt, some black leather jeans, and old-style dad shoes. 

"Hey, Seokminnie!" Mingyu calls him out using his newly profound nickname, and he could feel Minghao's stare at him grow even further into disbelief now. 

"U-uh, hey! How's it going Mingyu?" Seokmin greets him back, ignoring the auspicious aura that is revolving around Minghao.

"Not much, just finished with my last class, Korean World History. Fucking sucks though, and it's so boring. Don't know why I took it." Mingyu slouches at the mention of the class, sighing in a feeling of defeat. 

"Haha, we all have to take classes we don't want to. But those are the requirements to graduate!" He smiles, showing attention to Mingyu.

"Oh, right! This is Minghao, probably have seen him before with me. I call him my best friend but he opposes that idea." He introduces Minghao, who salutes him in a cool manner. 

"Hey! Nice style man. You majoring in any Fashion departments?" Mingyu asks.

"Nah, I'm a Performance major, I just like to dabble in clothing," Minghao said, straightening his posture. 

"Ah I see, that's so cool. You probably know about me." He winks, and there proves Minghao's narcissistic statement even further. Seokmin laughs, trying to stir away from the topic.

"Anyways, what's up?" Seokmin asks as to what his purpose was to walk up.

"Oh right, I was wondering if you'd like to come to watch my basketball game tomorrow?" Mingyu jitters, he doesn't expect an invitation to watch his game, let alone asking Seokmin just to be there for him. 

"Hmm, I'll think about it. I think I've got matters with Jihoon-hyung first but if the game is still ongoing, maybe I'll drop by for a visit." He clicks his teeth, Mingyu taking it as an answer. 

"Alrighty, sounds good! See you maybe tomorrow! Bye Seok and Hao!" He waves off, running back to the direction he came from. Seokmin sighs, he doesn't know why his breath was constricting during that time.

Minghao looks over, noticing a faint blush appearing in his cheeks, "oh no. You like him?", as he gasps at his own statement.

"What?! No! Never. He just invited me to watch his game!" Seokmin puts his arms up in defense position, not wanting anyone near to maybe get the wrong idea, and leading to some rumours. 

"Just watch out for yourself, you're too pretty to be with him," Minghao slipped out the little compliment, Seokmin looking confused, "too pretty? Weird compliment but that's the first one I guess I can take from you." 

"Seok, I'm not blind. I give credit when credit is due." Minghao taps his chin, walking back to the dance studio. 

He shudders, he hasn't seen Minghao act so strangely in just a couple of minutes with Mingyu and him being in presence. 'Ah well, he's probably got lots of things going on for him.'

Finished with classes for the day, Seokmin decided to just elope in his bedroom all day, not wanting to go out as it looked like it was about to rain. Scrolling through social media, the internet, finding something to distract him. He didn't want to do his projects yet, procrastinator mind and such. 

A text pops-up from an unsaved number, he taps on it.

_(Unknown): Is this Lee Seokmin's number?_

Seokmin knows that he hasn't given his phone number out recently, or, at least that's what he thinks. Odd for him to be getting something like this. 

_Seokmin: uh, yes, who is this?_

_(Unknown): Oh, sorry. It's Wonwoo._

He hesitates for a bit, how did Wonwoo get his number? Moreover, texting him? Also, maybe this person is impersonating him, he doesn't know Wonwoo's number himself so he asks for proof.

_Seokmin: wonu-hyung? send proof it's you..._

_(Unknown): [Attached Image]_

Now, he'd at least expect just a close-up shot of his face, he didn't expect to see Wonwoo standing up on the mirror with a muscle tee on and some black joggers. 

Seokmin contemplated saving the photo, he didn't know he had a nerdy jock in his hands. He saves his number to his contacts.

_Seokmin: oh, didn't realize you were fit._

_Wonwoo: Lots of people don't know much about me._

_Seokmin: fair, anyway's, what's up with the text? and where did you get my number? or how?_

_Wonwoo: Seungkwan. I asked for it from him. I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday._

Seokmin smiles, hoping Wonwoo could feel it through the screen.

_Seokmin: oh! don't mention it, it felt like a gift from me too. seeing you smile was cute :D_

Sometimes Seokmin doesn't realize what he's typed out and sends without any thought, he just lets his fingers connected with his brain to do all the talking.

_Wonwoo: Oh, you think I'm cute?_

'Yeah. And hot,' is what Seokmin truly thinks. 

_Seokmin: yea, you should smile more often_

_Wonwoo: Oh, thanks. Guess if it means I can keep getting more compliments from you :)_

Seokmin isn't that oblivious to know that Wonwoo was flirting, but his overthinking homosexual butt says otherwise. 

_Seokmin: don't have to smile only for me, just do it on a natural basis_

_Wonwoo: Alright, I was also wondering, do you wanna hang with me later on today? I could use some help with our Music Theory._

_Seokmin: wonwoo? the jeon wonwoo? needing help? from a normie?_

_Seokmin: i must've been hit by a truck and put into comatose, i don't remember this wonwoo._

_Wonwoo: Hey, as you said, we can't all be at our best._

Seokmin could feel himself blush, he had remembered what he said to Wonwoo yesterday. That alone shows how attentive of a person he was. But, he also had a plan to go watch Mingyu's game today, which he had likely promised to go with the latter, and he's stuck in this dilemma now. 

For one thing, if he decides to go either, the other party will likely sulk and he'd probably let them down. On the other side of things, if he were to not appear, then they'd just see him as unreliable of a friend. 

_Seokmin: uhh, can i check-in with you on that in a few minutes? i just need to check what i'm doing later on today._..

_Wonwoo: Alright, but as far as I'm aware you're only going to Woozi's studio to record, right?_

The cats got his tongue, metaphorically. Wonwoo knowing of his day sent little tingles inside, mixed with creepy and affectionate. 

'What do I do?'


End file.
